


WooHoo

by Lesbian_corp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little crack, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_corp/pseuds/Lesbian_corp
Summary: Lena discovers sims on Kara’s laptop.





	WooHoo

It has been an exhausting day, a trying day. It had been full of meetings with men that thought they knew what was best for her company. She had to put on a tight smile and gently put them in their place. She didn’t need a man telling her what to do. Not now, not ever. So when Kara texted her asking if she wanted to hang out, the Luthor was more than happy to accept said invitation. Nothing would make the end of the day better than relaxing with her favorite person in the entire world. That is how she finds herself on the couch of National City’s hero, legs tugged beneath her. There is an empty box of pizza upon the coffee table and with it there are two glasses of wine and an empty bottle. This is how she wished to always spent her nights, how she wished they could always end. Coming home to the reporter and having a relaxing dinner and watching a movie before sleep. Of course she knows better than that, but it didn’t hurt to wish and fantasize about it.

She’s completely relaxed into the couch, laughing quietly along with Kara. Jumanji: Welcome to the jungle was the choice for tonight. Her phone pings with a message from her assistant telling her she had forgotten to send a certain email. 

“Crap” she mumbles.

“Everything okay?” Of course the blonde picked up on it. Super hearing. The raven haired woman smiles and looks at the blonde, nodding.

“Yes, just forgot to send an e-mail and my laptop is in the car.”

“You can use mine” she says sweetly and points at the laptop on the dining table.

“You’re a savior, thank you. I really didn’t want to slip my heels just yet and leave” she chuckles and stands, padding to the table.

“Want me to put it on pause?”

“No, no” she waves her hand “I can watch from over here, you keep watching.”

Kara nods softly and focused back on the screen. The CEO takes a seat and opens the laptop, typing in the password. After finding out who the blonde really was it had been easy to guess. ‘Krypton.’ Lena told her she needed a better password, it was too easy for anyone who may know who she was. Kara agreed but never changed it. The raven haired CEO types it in and expects for desktop to come into view immediately except that isn’t what comes into view at all. What does come into view is some sort of—game. Her brows furrow as emerald hues take it all in. At the left, bottom corner there are two characters, one that looks alarmingly like Kara and another alarmingly like her. She doesn’t utter a word as she moves the mouse over to them, first placing it on the blonde character. Sure enough it says ‘Kara Danvers’ and when she moves it to the brunette one ‘Lena Luthor’ pops up. 

‘What is this?’ She wonders to herself. Why does Kara have a game with both of them in it? What was this supposed to be about? Looking at the characters on the screen unmoving she frowns. Though she caught the control panel and figured it was paused. She doesn’t know why she didn’t just exit, supposed curiosity got the best of her. So she pressed play and watched. At first they didn’t do anything and it only confused Lena more but then the one that was supposed to be her walks around the house to where Kara was and they started to chat. Lena figures out how to move the camera so she could see better. She realized that this placed looked a lot like — Kara’s apartment. Did Kara really have a game based on their lives? She found it oddly endearing but why would she have such a game? Did she have the rest of the super friends as well?

She wonders if she could select the actions her own character could do next so she experimentally clicked on it and saw the options that popped up. Go jogging, actions, change outfit and wicked. What was wicked? Was it some sort of evil thing she could make her character do? If so why did it have a heart? Before she can click on it to further inspect, she saw both characters stand and start to walk over to the bedroom. Why are they going over to the bedroom? She moves the camera to see better and saw that both characters disappeared momentarily before appearing on the bed naked. 

Oh! Oh! Oh my god! Oh my god they are having sex! Game Kara and her are having sex and she can see it. She can see every second of it. Her own character is on her hands and knees and Kara’s is just... plunging her dick and smacking her ass from time to time. She was for lack of better words absolutely speechless and somewhat turned on. And then they switched position— oh my god. Her eyes widen, unable to look away. She watched until they were done, dressing up and continuing to work play alone. Lena pauses the game and closes the laptop, stunt. She can feel her heart beating fast and she knows that Kara will pick up on it if she doesn’t control it. Taking a few shaky breathes, she saw the blonde move and speaks quickly.

“Actually I forgot about this paperwork I need to do as well. So I’m going to head home Kara, thank you for the pleasant evening” she says with a smile as she stands and moves to slip her heels on.

“Oh” she can hear the disappointment. Somehow it feels different now, as if it isn’t just a friend disappointed at seeing a friend leave. Perhaps it’s more because of Kara has them together in a game then that must meant she at least likes her as more than just a friend right? Fuck. “Okay well I’ll see you tomorrow then?” She asks with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and smile. She finds herself nodding.

“Hopefully if I’m not too busy” she replies and waves at her friend as she gathers her things and exits the apartment. What the fuck had just happened?

——— * * * * * * * * * ———

It’s been a week, a busy week. She hadn’t been able to see Kara at all as she had been swallowed up by a work emergency. Though despite the very busy week, whenever she had time to take a breath and center herself, her mind instantly went to that game. Apparently it was called the sims and there were so many versions of it. But all of them had the same purpose more or less. And maybe, just maybe she downloaded her own into her personal laptop but didn’t get around to using it until tonight where finally she could sit down on the couch at work and set it all up. There was a tutorial and what not and once that was out of the way, she made herself and eventual figured out how to make Kara, making them roommates. It became more or less addictive to say the least. She spent hours building her relationship with the blonde which felt rather familiar and went from acquaintances to friends to best friends to lovers. And finally she was able to —woohoo as the game put. Or try for baby. She clicked that one but unlike Kara’s hers went under the covers and the game did a pathetic show of what was supposed to be sex. 

She huffs in frustration. This is not what she had wanted to see. How the hell did Kara managed to have them fuck so explicitly in this game then? They were done quicker too which made another huff escape her lips and she slams the computer shut.

“Another late night?” She nearly jumps out of her skin at the sudden sound of Kara’s voice. She looks towards the balcony, seeing the Kryptonian in that familiar red and blue suit. 

“Jesus Christ, Kara, you scared me.” She let’s put a nervous chuckle and sets the compute aside. The super has the decency to look apologetic as she steps into the office and walks to the couch.

“Sorry, I was just flying by and hear the frustrated sighs and slam of your laptop so I figure I’d stop by to check on you. I’ve missed you this week” she says cutely with that adorable smile. She has no idea how much of an effect those words and smile have on her heart. It makes her relax as well and give the blonde a smile in return.

“I missed you too.”

The blonde’s smile gets even bigger. ‘Jesus stop that.’ The CEO relaxed back onto the couch, tucking her legs beneath her. “So — still dealing with the crisis?”

The raven haired woman shakes her head and smiles. “No, I finally took care of that” she says with a sigh. 

“So What has you so frustrated tonight then?”

And that makes her tense a little. For a moment she had forgotten and she wished now that Kara would’ve too. The Luthor tries to shrug it off. “Nothing.”

“Lee—come on. What’s up?”

“It’s nothing Kara honestly. Nothing of importance anyways.”

“Anything to do with you is of imprudence Lena.”

That made her heart skitter. Why must the blonde have such an effect on her? 

“That’s sweet Kara but as I said, it’s nothing.” The Kryptonian frowns, looking a bit hurt.

“Alright I won’t push if you don’t want to tell me.”

“Kara..”

“It’s fine, Lee, you don’t have to tell me everything...”

‘Oh for fucks sake.’

“I was playing sims.” There a long pause after that. A long, looooong pause that made her shift uncomfortably. Kara blinks a few times and then bites her lip as if to hold back a laugh.

“And it got you frustrated? Why? Wait— you play sims? Since when?”

She seems excited at the prospect of having this added to the list of things she can share and bond over with Lena. The brunette starts to fidget a little. She could lie but 1) she seems to be coming up at a lost of words and 2) she didn’t want to. 

“Since I saw you had it last week.”

“Oh—.”

There’s a blush forming in those cheeks. Lena feels her very own becoming warm. 

“H-how much did you see?”

‘Say you saw nothing. Say you just caught a glimpse of it and that’s it.’

“I saw them... us interact...” ‘don’t say it, don’t say it.’ “And then I saw us... have sex.” ‘Annnnd you said it.’

“Oh Rao.... oh Rao!” Kara stands quickly. She looks ready to bolt, looks like she may faint. Supergirl fainting in her office, that would be something. “Lena, I can explain...” but can she though? How can one explain that you make a game version of yourself fuck your best friend? You couldn’t possibly. 

“No need” she says and bites her lip. Other reason I downloaded it was so that I could um... do the same” she murmurs and bites on her lower lip. “Except mine isn’t as explicit as yours and that was what got me frustrated.” 

The blonde has come to a halt. She looks like a fish out of water and after a moment Lena can’t quite meet her gaze. So she looks at her lap, smooths imaginary wrinkles on her skirt. All while Kara just stares and blinks and processes because apparently Lena wanted to play sims so that she could watch—them have sex. It would’ve all been hilarious had it not been for the implications of what this app meant. 

“You have to—install wickedwhims” she says and her voice is a bit hoarse. “And then you—“ she licks her lips and swallows. “Then you download whatever animations you may like and make sure they are on the mods folder.”

Lena looks up at her friend at that. A silence settles between them. It is full of tension and questions. The CEO nods slowly. “And animations are—“

“Positions.”

“Oh” she breathes out softly. “Can they do it.... on places that aren’t the bed? Like for example... a couch.”

A couch like the one she’s currently sitting on. The Kryptonian takes a deep inhale and nods slowly. “Yes, yes they can do it almost anywhere depending on the animations you have.” She licks her lips again and this time the Luthor follows the movement. She pats the spot beside her on the couch. Kara hesitates but after a moment takes her seat much closer to the Luthor. “What kinda of options do you get on the couch?”

‘Oh Rao, oh Rao!’

“Uh— umm well you can— work them up to it I guess, there’s a teasing option, oraljob, handjob, vaginal and—anal.”

The Luthor is now the one inhaling sharply. She licks her lips as well and nods slowly. “Would you fuck me on this couch if given the chance, Kara?”

The Kryptonian almost chokes on the air she was breathing. Is this actually happening? Is this seriously a conversation they are having? The thought alone makes her cock stir, eyes becoming darker, pupils expanding. But she has yet to utter a word so Lena, seeing the reaction her words have leans closer and places a hand high on the blonde’s thigh. “Kara” she murmurs and nuzzles the strong jaw “would you?”

“Rao Lena, yes” she breathes out finally as if the actions were what she needed to push the answer out.

“Good because I want you to fuck me on this couch.”

And that was it. That was how she was going to die. Lena Kieran Luthor was going to be the absolute end of her and she did not mind one bit. She feels kisses being dropped on her jaw, working down to her neck and she groans quietly as she feels the raven hair woman’s large palm cupping her through her suit. Her hips buckle into the touch, hands gripping the cushions tightly she was afraid she might tear them, it’s possible, highly likely. Teeth sink into her pulse point which makes her gasp and that hand on her crotch squeezes her length that hardens by the second. This is happening, she’s going to have sex with her best friend on this very couch. The CEO let’s her tongue trail along the pulsing being in her neck which makes her shudder almost violently. Thoughts of that tongue on her cock only caused her to frown even more painfully hard. She needs to get out of this suit, needs to let her cock spring free from the restricting material. 

But Lena seems to have other plans. Her hand leaves the prominent bulge which makes Kara whine and causes a smirk on crimson lips. She is now hiking up her skirt around her waists and moving with such grace to straddle the alien and settle upon her lap. The reporter’s hands immediately settle on her nice ass, giving it a squeeze. So many times she watched that same ass walk away in pencil skirts, dresses and slacks, each time she wished to give it a squeeze or a smack. Lena lets her hand slide around the Kryptonian’s neck, dark green eyes staring into equally dark blue ones. And then finally they kiss, so deeply and passionately it made them both swoon. It stole their breaths away and became more desperate with the seconds that ticked by. The CEO starts to rock against her, grounding her hips and rubbing her clothed cunt against the clothed cock belonging to the blonde. 

Harsh pants fill the room along with needy whines and soft groans. When Lena needs air, she pulls away from soft, kiss swollen lips to kiss along the delicate neck, biting on skin that cannot be marked. Kara feels like she’s seconds away from exploding right in her pants and that will not do. So she moves quickly, having them both dressed down to their underwear with Lena laying down and Kara hovering above her within a blink. It leaves the Luthor disoriented for a moment, looking up at the blonde a bit startled but then Kara grounds her hips and she gasps, clings to her shoulders and hooks her legs around said hips. “Lena” she breathes, voice unrecognizable even to her own ears. “Lena, I need to... I need to be inside you.”

“Fuck Kara” moans the Luthor, pushing on the blonde’s underwear down. “Get this off and get inside me then” she hisses impatiently and it makes the Kryptonian smirk a little. She loves how she is having such a strong effect on the brunette. She takes off her own underwear and helps Lena out of her own set before molding her naked form against the Luthor’s. Both women moan in content pleasure, lips finding in each in a soft kiss. One hand snakes between them and grabs her own cock, placing the head on the tight entrance that she can feel and hear squeezing at nothing, desperately seeking to be filled and so she slips inside. They moan in unison into each other’s mouths at the sensation that courses through their bodies at finally being connected this intimately. Slowly the blonde sinks in until she’s slithered all the way deep inside of the Luthor. 

“You’re so tight, so warm and wet” she whispers in awe. It causes the Luthor to whine softly, the words affecting her and making her clench around the blonde’s length. She starts to move, slowly at first, letting them both get used to this. When she was certain she wasn’t going to cum after three seconds of just slipping the addicting heat, she starts to pick up the pace until she’s fucking the Luthor vigorously. The sound of skin smacking echoes around the room along with the sound of their moans, groans, cries of pleasure. One of Lena’s hands cling to Kara while the other reaches up to grip the arm of the couch. Her head is tossed back, jaw slack up as she’s fucked vigorously, passionately and is touched in places she didn’t even know existed.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Oh fuck yes don’t stop!” She cries out shamelessly. “Karaaaaa” she sobs as she feels her orgasm building rapidly, feels and hears the Kryptonian’s grunts against her neck where she had settled her face. Her face contorted in pleasure, skin glistening with sweat. The hand on the couch moves between them to rub at her clit desperately, fingers flying over the little bundle of nerves a few times before her whole body freezes and she shouts the blonde’s name as she cums. The blonde has never seen a more beautiful sight than this. Lena absolutely wild and lost in her pleasure, coming for her, because of her. Her neck is strained, lipstick smeared, hair tousled and pale skin covered in hickeys laid there by her own mouth. And then she’s squeezing so tightly around her and that’s all she needs to tumble over the edge along with the woman beneath her. They cling to each other as they ride the waves of pleasure, only slowing down as the intensity of it starts to settle until they come to a full stop. 

The alien lays atop of Lena gently, head resting on her chest. The raven hair woman mindlessly plays with her hair as she tries to catch her breath. There’s a long silence though it isn’t uncomfortable, both women perfectly content with this sudden change, felt like a perfectly natural transition. After minutes of content silence, Lena speaks. “So—can you help me install it then?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about this little prompt for like two weeks now lmao so I hope it is good.
> 
> This is also dedicated to my crackheads over on Twitter. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> If you have one follow me: mcgrathhoe


End file.
